


A Sour Wolf Dances

by trilord



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, a wedding is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilord/pseuds/trilord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dance, A Wedding and A Few Speeches</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sour Wolf Dances

“May I please have this dance sir?” Stiles asked with a grin on his face. He held his hand out to the young alpha. He held it in the air even after Derek gave a small growl to say no.

  
“Come on everyone else is dance,” Stiles pouted as he pointed out the pack dancing in their usual pairs. Scott with Allison, Erica with Boyd, Lydia with Jackson (not that he looked happy, but he had accepted his fate), Isaac with Danny and Mrs. McCall with his dad. Peter was just sitting at the table sipping his drink. Apparently the sassiest werewolf to ever have existed did not like to dance, but more likely it was cause he had no date.

  
Derek opened his mouth to say something but before he could utter a single sound he was being pulled out of his chair and onto the dance floor by Stiles Stilinkski. He felt Stiles hand rest on his side. Derek glared at Stiles. He was not going to be the girl. He took his hands and placed it on his shoulder and slipped his hand around Stiles thin waist. He pressed his other palm into Stiles and interlaced his fingers with Stiles.

  
Gently they started to rock back and forth. Derek begrudgingly had to admit he was enjoying himself. He looked into Stiles and realised the younger man had tears in his eyes. Raising a finger to wipe away the tear he whispered into Stiles ear, “Are you all right?” with genuine concern in his voice.

  
Stiles cleared his throat and looked directly into Derek’s eyes as they continued to sway to gentle music. “I am completely fine. I could not be any more happier than I am right now,” he smiled as he brushed his hand against Derek’s unfairly chiselled jawline. “I just can’t believe you said yes,” he whispered.

  
Derek looked at him with a somewhat confused look upon his face. “Of course I said yes to dancing with you. Albeit in my own way, but nonetheless I agreed,” he said as he spun Stiles around. He dipped Stiles and brushed his face against his when he brought him up from the dip.

  
“Not that, you silly, sour wolf. You saying yes to marrying me,” Stiles smiled as he pulled Derek into a deep kiss. He giggled as the music stopped and they sat down at their table. It was time for speeches.

  
“SPEECHES!” Scott called out, seeing as he was the best man for Stiles, he hadn’t realised he had to make one himself. “YOU FIRST,” Stiles called back to Scott. Scott stuttered but conceded he had lost the argument.

  
Scott pulled out his cue cards and started what was hopefully a short speech. “Well guess seeing as I am the best man. Well one of them, seeing as Derek has one too,” he started off, “I wanted to start by saying that I had known Stiles since we were in first grade together. He sat next to me and offered me one of his cookies he had brought. It was the start of our friendship. I have never once thought that we wouldn’t be each other’s friend. So here I am at his wedding with his amazing husband. When I first hear that they were together I thought Derek had done something to Stiles, but over time I realised that Stiles and Derek are truly in love. I wish the couple a long and happy marriage,” he finished wiping away what appeared to be a tear.

  
Stiles waited for him to sit down before waiting for Peter to stand up and do his speech. Peter groaned slightly as he stood up. “Okay let’s see. I guess I should start with I am Derek’s best man and Uncle,” he said looking slightly aspirated, “That aside I would like to say that I am happy that Derek managed to find someone who doesn’t takes his crap and stands up for himself. Stiles you have an ability to make a man, who the whole family thought would never be happy, happy. For that all I can say is thank you for that,” he said and sat down not wanting to add anything else.

  
Stiles smiled he started to stand up but his Dad beat him to the punch. He settled back down and looked at his father waiting for him to start what was bound to be an interesting speech. “First of all welcome to my son and Derek’s wedding. I will honest and say that I wasn’t expecting Stiles to bring home a man and tell me he was engaged to him. That being said his mother would have been happy for you. She would have loved you Derek because you can protect yourself and Stiles. Oh and if you hurt Stiles I will shoot you in the balls,” he finished with a dry laugh and sat down.

  
The group broke out in awkward laughter and waited for the mood to lighten up with the next speech. Stiles looked at Derek and nodded as he stood. Stiles took a deep breath and started his speech. “Welcome everyone to Derek and I’s wedding. I wanted to thank everyone for coming even if you knew if you didn’t Derek would have hunted you down if you didn’t turn up,” he chuckled as he continued, “I never expected Derek to say yes. I know everyone expected him to ask me but no I asked him because I knew deep in my heart that this was the man I wanted to wake up every morning with and share a routine that seemed dull to everyone else, to be able to watch his face as he slept, to have children with. The whole package, I knew this was the man I had to marry no matter his answer,” he finished unashamed of the tears on his face.

  
Derek pulled Stiles into a hug and whispered into his ear, “I love you as much if not more.” Waiting for Stiles to sit down he looked around the room. Everyone had smiles on their faces and the couples with holding each other.  
Derek took a deep breath and stared right into his now husband’s beautiful eyes. “Stiles Stilinkski, I can honestly say that I love you. I have since the first moment we met. I admit I may have seemed like I wanted to kill, but really all I wanted to do was kiss you and tell how amazing and beautiful you are not only to me but everyone else. I was so relieved that you said yes when I asked you out for the first time. I was beyond thrilled when you proposed to me…. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you no matter what,” to punctuate the point he kissed him.

  
Stiles sighed as the kiss finished. “Okay people eat enjoy and dance more, I demand it,” He said with a silly grin on his face.

 

He still couldn’t believe that he had married Derek Hale.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this isn't beta'd. I wrote this as a scribble and I hope you enjoy. My tumblr is wolfandadderall


End file.
